Listen
by Croutonic Sarcasm
Summary: "They say that 'cause I'm a colony, I won't grow up and have a wife or land of my own like a person. And- and that I'll never grow up to be a nation of my own, Arty." Arthur set down the tea. "Listen to me..." England and young America


**This is.. dare I say it? FLUFF. YES. I CAN WRITE FLUFF. So rare. So..so rare. Hope ya like~! Please read and review. :D Oh! and if the clothing is off for the time period, just... just leave it. I don't want to describe some crazy complicated piece of 1500/1600s clothing. Thank you.**

Alfred kicked at the ground, looking miserable. His tan shorts were held up by suspenders over a white shirt, long sleeved, though cool in the warm day. His dirty-blond hair shone with life in the sunlight even as he walked back to Arthur, who was lounging in the shade comfortably, watching him and drinking tea. Arthur's clothing was almost the same, but with trousers instead, like an adult. Alfred always did complain that he hated shorts, but, he was a child. It was what children wore.

Alfred made his way to the wooden outdoors table, sidling into a seat opposite of Arthur and putting his head in his arms on it, sighing. Arthur frowned, leaning forward on the table and thumping Alfred on the head hard enoguh to make the boy sputter and sit up quickly.

"What's the matter, boy? Did Hannah have your hide for making a mess again?" He asked, speaking of the lead slave girl that took care of the home they were currently residing in. It was the New World, after all, so it was hotter than Arthur was really used to, and he was feeling lazy.

"No..." Alfred answered, pouting, though his delicate British accent made it too cute to be truly angry, though there was no doubt that anger was the intended emotion. "Some of the other boys said I'll never be anything special."

Arthur frowned, setting down his tea. "How dare they, those commoners. They have no right to disrepect a colony such as you, let alone the Kirkland name you carry." He looked peeved, but not quite mad. "I told you to stay awway from those ruffians."

"But they're my friends." Alfred answered sincerely, though the thought made him look melancholy.

"Friends that delight in your pain, I see. Nevertheless, did they give a reason for their ill-thought insult?" He asked lightly, picking up the tea and sipping at it. It had the tang of scotch- the only way he was able to deal with the heat and annoyances of children barging through his house at the invitation of Alfred. His emerald eyes stayed on Alfred, watching the boy struggle whether to tell the truth, the conflict obvious on the innocent one's face. After a short time, he decided to divulge it.

"They say that 'cause I'm a colony, I won't grow up and have a wife or land of my own like a person. And- and that I'm just a colony, and I'll never grow up to be a nation of my own, and I'll never be free and I'll only ever be able to do what others say and never what I want. And they say I'll never grow up at all but I'll stay a kid forever!" He wailed, then buried his head in his arms again, sniffling.

Arthur's nose wrinkled at the overly-dramatic display of emotion, biting his tongue at the urge t ocorrect the mistakes the boy had made with his language- it was because, not 'cause, and a kid was a young goat, not a child. But, now was not the time. He sighed and set the blue-floral patterned cup down again after drinking the rest of it, feeling the scotch lightly burn, but made weak by the tea. Maybe a nip of just scotch would help afterward. He pinched the bridge of his nose, thinking. He didn't know how to deal with children, he was never good with that. Well, it was time to learn to be good, he supposed.

He stood and moved to sit by the child, moving his arms gently to reveal his face smushed into the wood. Arthur was less than amused, but he grasped the boy's chin to force him to look up, wiping away the threatening tears. "I have something very special to tell you, alright?"

Alfred sniffled, bringing up an arm to wipe away at his running nose, making Arthur's lip curl slightly in disgust. He'd have to clean the child up after this. "This is something my mother, Albion, told me when I was very young. Remember it, because it will make you strong."

Alfred nodded, though clearly still quite upset. Arthur wiped away another tear from the young boy's face, then spoke. "Listen to the mustn'ts, child. Listen to the don'ts. Listen to shouldn'ts, the impossibles, the won'ts. Listen to the never haves." Alfred looked more hurt at the words. They sounded so much like the teasing that he was rather cut by the words rather than reassured. But Arthur put a finger to Alfred's lips to forestall anything he said, then continued.

"Now listen close to me. Anything can happen, child. Anything can be." He smiled and held out his arms for a hug. The boy needed it. Alfred looked slightly confused at the sudden change of tone, then chanced a glance up to Arthur. Arthur was smiling, really smiling, and offering a hug. A hug! He never got those. Alfred immediately leapt at the chance, snuggling into Arthur's chest and almost knocking him over. Arthur smiled and nuzzled Alfred's head.

Alfred felt much better in Arthur's arms, though he didn't quite understand the small speech. He knew he would always remember it- so that later, when he did understand it, it would be there. Just to make sure he understood at least a little, he asked, "Anything?"

Arthur kissed the top of Alfred's head gently. "Anything."


End file.
